


Les petites choses forment un grand tout

by Caidy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, and other stuff, emotional stuff, falling, living mornings the human way
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ça doit faire des semaines, et Castiel ne s’y habitue pas. Il découvre le monde qui l’entoure à chaque réveil chez Bobby, chaque battement de cils est nouveau, inédit, terrifiant, et savoir que ni Dean ni Sam ne peuvent comprendre ça le rend fier, étrangement."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les petites choses forment un grand tout

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un truc impossible à résumer sur la plus ou moins chute de Castiel, situé saison 5.

Il y a de la lumière, d’abord, si légère qu’il la sent à peine, la devine seulement. Les sons lui parviennent ensuite : ils sont étouffés, lointains, murmures derrière une porte close, vaguement familiers. Puis il reconnaît la dureté du matelas sous son corps, le grincement sourd des ressorts. Il y a un vieux pull sous son crâne en guise d’oreiller, et la laine lavée, rincée et repassée des dizaines de fois a l’odeur d’huile de moteur, de poudre à canon et des grands espaces. D’autres parfums s’y ajoutent successivement : poussière, papier moisi, bourbon, craie.

Ça doit faire des semaines, et Castiel ne s’y habitue pas. Il découvre le monde qui l’entoure à chaque réveil chez Bobby, chaque battement de cils est nouveau, inédit, terrifiant, et savoir que ni Dean ni Sam ne peuvent comprendre ça le rend fier, étrangement. Peut-être qu’il se sent seul, aussi, maintenant qu’il ne peut plus entendre ses frères et sœurs, ou sentir la chaleur de l’âme de Jimmy. Jimmy, dont le corps est maintenant le sien, d’une certaine manière. C’est son visage qu’il voit dans le reflet d’une vitre de l’Impala, ce même visage qui fait sourire ou soupirer Dean selon leurs humeurs respectives. Jimmy doit être au Ciel, maintenant – et si Castiel a encore du mal avec le concept de sarcasme, ici il comprend l’ironie de la chose.

Il est réveillé, finalement. Le sommeil l’effraie encore un peu, cette immobilisme, cette perte de contrôle, mais s’en extirper est une expérience plaisante, douce-amère sur laquelle Castiel ne sait pas mettre de mots.

-Hé, Cas.

L’ex-ange, futur-humain en sourit presque. Il ne se souvient pas de l’exact moment où Dean lui a offert ce surnom, mais depuis le temps il s’y est attaché.

-Dean.

-Bien dormi ?

La question est prudente, hésitante. Ils ne parlent jamais de son état actuel, de la Chute qui n’est pas vraiment arrivé mais que Castiel peut ressentir à chaque minute qui passe : la sienne est différente des autres, elle est longue et patiente, cruelle, impossible à dater, et son achèvement passera probablement inaperçue. Il y a bien les regards mi-inquiets, mi-coupables que Dean lui adresse parfois, mais il ne pose pas de questions, aimerait comprendre sans savoir. De toute façon, Castiel ne veut pas en parler. Il ne regrette pas. Ou du moins pas assez pour en vouloir à quoique ce soit : lui-même, Dean, son Père, l’univers tout entier.

-Oui, répond-t-il en se levant.

Dean esquisse un sourire. Castiel soupire, lisse les plis de son t-shirt – en fait celui de Sam, aux couleurs délavés, qu’il n’a pas porté depuis au moins dix ans.

-Laisse tomber, c’est sans espoir, lâche Dean avant de tourner les talons.

Castiel le suit jusque dans la cuisine. Il est tôt et le soleil se lève à peine, effleure paresseusement l’horizon au loin, transcende le ciel d’orange tirant sur le jaune, de jaune tirant sur le blanc. Sam doit encore dormir à l’étage et Bobby ne rentre que dans deux jours. La maison est calme, inhabituellement, sereine et paisible.

-T’as faim ?

Castiel secoue la tête et s’appuie contre le plan de travail. Son appétit est variable, comme sa fatigue ou son attention. Il s’adapte, a-t-il estimé.

-Je veux bien du café.

Dean acquiesce et ils s’appliquent chacun à dérouler le fil de leur routine improvisée. Lui prépare un semblant de petit-déjeuner avec des restes de bacon et de pain rassis, allume la cafetière et met la table. Castiel fait la vaisselle de la veille et range les piles branlantes de bouquins qu’ils ont passé la soirée dernière à déchiffrer. Il trouve toujours le système de classification de Bobby compliqué, mais il apprend – ça, et des milliers d’autres détails ordinaires pour les êtres humains, mais agaçants et parfois frustrants pour lui. Quand ils ont tous les deux terminés, ils s’assoient et ne parlent pas.

Ils n’en ont pas besoin, et tout ce qu’ils pourraient se dire, ils le savent déjà. S’il y a bien une chose dont ils n’ont pas peur, c’est du silence : il murmure _calme_ , il murmure _paix_ , il murmure _sûreté_.

Quand Sam finit par les rejoindre, ils s’échangent les banalités habituelles, les pistes éventuelles et les plaisanteries usuelles dont Castiel commence à saisir le sens. Les frères ne s’insultent pas, ils se taquinent. Sous cet angle, ça le rassure. Ils sont plus liés que jamais, plus proches que jamais, maintenant que l’Apocalypse est derrière-eux et que le temps des blessures ouvertes et des mots crachés au visage est terminé. Castiel se sent quelques fois intrus dans cette dynamique, mais quand il l’a exprimé à voix haute à Dean un soir, les deux frères ont échangé un sourire et l’ex-ange, humain en devenir a saisi le ridicule de sa question – il y a le mot _famille_ , quelque part.

-Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Cas ?

Sam a l’air amusé, serein. Il a l’air heureux.

-Rien, murmure-t-il en réponse.

La tasse est chaude entre ses mains et l’odeur sucrée, amère. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment leur dire, n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il veut leur faire comprendre, de ce qu’il y comprend lui-même. Il est un être d’amour et de lumière recroquevillé dans le corps de chair et de sang d’un homme mort, il est une créature du Tout-Puissant assis dans la cuisine carrelée et poussiéreuse d’un vieil ivrogne érudit. Il répond au surnom mi-tendre, mi-rêche de _Cas_.

-Je vais faire des courses après, tu veux venir ? demande Dean.

Castiel lui sourit, acquiesce et finit son café. Il a déjà hâte de son prochain réveil.


End file.
